


Wanting

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Melkor ties Mairon up, teases him, and leaves him horribly aroused. Mairon isn't sure if this is what he wanted.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a reader who commented on my last fic. Hope it's what you wanted.

The feel of charred fingers drawing down his bare back, long nails striping the flesh angry and red, had Mairon’s head spinning. How had they even gotten into this position? His arms were stretched taut above his head, wrists bound in heavy metal shackles, and below him his feet were pulled in different directions by rope. Although he had far more give from the rope, he was only precariously balancing on his toes as it was. 

As his master made his way around him, Mairon could feel his breath catch in his throat. The other was still fully clothed, the smell of leather and earth, hints of smoke and ash, assaulting his senses. Everything felt aflame, his skin flushed and dewy with sweat. The cold chill of the chamber only made his flesh rise worse, reddened nipples perk from having been plucked and played with already. Thin golden hoops through both nubs, a gift from Melkor when they first selves into this experiment of the flesh, only served to make the skin more raw. 

“Submission becomes you, little flame,” the Vala crooned, devious smirk playing on his lips. “Perhaps we ought to truly test how far you will bend to my will, yes?”

Whatever it was that Melkor was planning, his words went straight to his cock. It had been long that he was in his master’s service, and though he considered himself unwaveringly faithful, surely he would continue to prove himself if the other wishes it. 

Shakily, Mairon gave a small nod of his head before clearing his parched throat. “Anything, my Lord.”

A small hum of consideration from the Vala hung in the air before he took yet one step closer to Mairon’s naked form. Soon his large, rough hand cradled the other’s arousal and gave it a firm few strokes. Without fail the touch brought a gasp from his lips, arms struggling against his restraints as he tried to thrust his hips toward the hand. As soon as it had begun, however, the hand retreated and rose to slap across Mairon’s face. 

Ringing filled his ears, the heat and pain blossoming instantly. He only vaguely heard the Vala’s sharp comment, something along the lines of needing to restrain himself lest Melkor do it for him. Eyes focusing slowly, vision returning from temporarily being blurred, he blinked until all was clear once more. “Yes, Master, sorry Master,” he muttered, breathless, and bowed his head. 

Beginning again, Melkor took the Maia’s cock into his fist once more and was pleased when the strain of lithe muscle showed that the other was doing his best to obey. Other hand coming up to tug at one of the golden rings adorning Mairon’s nipples, his heavy gaze fell upon the other’s face for a reaction. Slowly, but firmly, the Vala tugged at his cock, drawing out each stroke in a way that felt unbearable. The strain of his shoulders fought with the pleasure of being touched, and the Maia was unsure which was overwhelming him more. It was already a lot to take, and not being accustomed to being restrained in such a way whilst his Master touched him, Mairon hissed out a breath as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Look at me.”

Begrudgingly, Mairon forced his eyes open, tongue darting across his lips in a vain attempt to dampen them. The hand on him kept stroking and it took all his control not to thrust into the touch, to beg for more. All too quickly he felt himself rolling towards completion, waves of shivers following one after the other. Yet all too quickly the movement stopped. With a whine, Mairon’s eyes, hooded with lust, flicked up to Melkor in frustration and questioning. 

“My Lord...?”

“You are not ready to come for me yet,” Melkor informed him, as though Mairon’s own body had lied. “Keep still and be patient.”

The Vala took a step back once again and moved across the room, putting space between them as he sought for something along the wall that held various instruments of violence and pleasure. What he picked up was out of the Maia’s line of sight, but the mere thought of the endless possibilities stirred in his groin. Cock twitching, he pulled once more against the bonds, both at his hands and feet, but neither gave way. 

When Melkor finally turned to him once more, Mairon bit his lip at the realization that it was the glass phallus that his master had fetched. Though it glistened with oil, and was by no means large, it did flare and taper at its end, designed to be fit inside his canal and stay there without sliding out. Worse yet, Melkor was grinning at him in such a predatory way, sharp incisors gleaming in the dim light. 

Trying to shift on his feet, admittedly a bad choice given that his toes barely touched the ground to hold up his weight, Mairon’s protest began. “Please.. I can’t..”

“You can, dear Mairon. You can and will.”

Valar… the use of his name, the way it sounded as it fell from those perfect lips, stirred his arousal ever further. His eyes closed briefly again, head falling as his breath hitched in his throat, and he nearly missed how the other had moved once more. If it hadn’t been for the hand that caressed along the cleft of his backside, he might not have realized at all how quickly Melkor had rounded the room to get behind him once more. 

That charred hand pulled apart the mounds of flesh whilst the other hand used the toy to find where the Maia would be entered. Mairon willed himself to relax, to breathe, but it was with little hesitation that his master pushed the glass phallus past the tight ring of muscle. Inch by agonizing inch, Melkor breached the hole, enjoying the way Mairon exhaled a moan in response. Once the piece was near to its end, the flared base widening and stretching him, he subconsciously pressed his hips back. 

Melkor pulled the piece out a little before thrusting it back in once more to elicit a gasp. It took no time at all before he was fucking Mairon with it, quick and not terribly deep, but angled just so that it was sending sparks through the Maia. 

“Ah! Yes, there, please!” Mairon begged, his body swaying at each thrust and pulling his aching shoulders further and further, hands desperately trying to wrap around the chains to steady himself. Surely if he were to just get a little bit more… something, anything, he would find his release. 

But the Vala appeared to have other plans, his hand once more stilling as the glass phallus filled Mairon to where it tapered and flanged. Bordering delirious, Marion rolled his head back as best he could, desperately trying to catch a glance at his master’s face. His hips pressed back earnestly to no avail save the fullness he felt. 

“Did I not command you to keep still?”

A hand swatted at Mairon’s behind, almost playfully though it stung all the more as lost to sensation as he was. Any last bits of self control that the Maia had left was fading and giving way to base instinct. His chest heaved for breath, every muscle straining and aching both from the stimulation and the restraints. He was completely under his Lord’s mercy, though mercy is not a word often associated with the Vala. 

Leaving the phallus snuggly in place, Melkor wrapped his arms around Mairon, clothed chest to bare back, and pressed his lips to the other’s neck. His hands once more played at the pert nipples, tugging them roughly and twisting them between his charred fingers. Mairon gasped and moaned and writhed under the attention. Sharp nailed raked down his chest, his sides, dug into his jutting hip bones as Melkor nipped at the tender flesh behind Mairon’s ear. 

“I would have all the hoard come and see you like this, begging me for your release,” he murmured, pausing to trace his tongue along the shell of the ear before him. “To see my faithful lieutenant bound and debauched as you are…”

Mairon couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him, his cock dropped a fluid line all the way down to the floor. Feeling the hand wrap around him once more, he dared not move lest it be taken from him again. Melkor lifted his other hand once more and held his fingers for the other to take into his mouth, not a word spoken. Without thought Mairon took the digits and lavished them with his tongue, moaning openly as he sucked them. 

A wave of pleasure rolled toward him once more, body beginning to tense, and this time Melkor merely smiled. His wrist twisted and dragged along the length, pace quickening. It was clear that Mairon wouldn’t last must longer. The other was barely holding on as it was. 

“Come.”

And with a cry of relief he did. Mairon spilled in Melkor’s hand, hot and white as it shot from his cock across the floor. The Vala milked him until he was over sensitive, until it felt as if every nerve was searing. Tears spilled down his face, head falling forward as he went limp. Were it not for Melkor behind him, the chains at his wrists would have held the entirety of his weight. 

After a moment a hand came up to Mairon’s mouth, covered still with the Maia’s release. “Clean my hand,” Melkor instructed, and though he was weakened, Mairon obeyed. His tongue lapped at the seed as though he had been starved, eyes closed as he did until it was gone. 

Blissfully unaware, Mairon could hardly make sense of the words as he was unfastened from his bindings, his hair pushed from his face and the glass phallus removed. 

“You have done well, little one… You have done well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Please, for the love of all things good in this world, tell me what you want and I'll write it. Not reserved to this pairing, but definitely reserved to characters from the Silm.


End file.
